Semiconductor materials, such as Group III-V materials (e.g., AN, GaN, and InN) are suitable for producing light-emitting devices. For example, gallium nitride (GaN) and other III-nitride materials have relatively wide band gaps and can be used to make electro-optic devices (e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), etc.) that emit radiation in the green and blue regions of the visible spectrum. Group III nitride materials can also be used to fabricate high-power electronics because they exhibit higher breakdown voltages when used for fabricating integrated transistors.